


Clichê reverso

by krful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful
Summary: É o primeiro dia de aula dos Pines, e Mabel quer que seja como um filme de comédia romântica adolescente, mas não espera que suas suposições possam acontecer ao contrário.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Clichê reverso

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic foi originalmente postada no Spirit Fanfics, para o projeto GravityFics

Mabel corria animada por todos os lados da sala de estar, fazendo o irmão questionar-se o porquê da garota estar tão feliz na manhã de uma segunda-feira — perguntava somente para si próprio, já que ela provavelmente iria responder algo como “primeiro dia de aula!”, e isso só o traria mais perguntas. Seu telefone apitou, indicando que já eram seis e quarenta da manhã, e assim, Mabel parou do lado de Dipper.

— Vamos à escola! — bradou, e o outro tapou os ouvidos.

— Dá pra parar? Nós acordamos agora pouco e você já tá assim, e não tomou um copo de café! — zombou, pegando sua mochila. A irmã riu.

— Foi mal! Mas é que eu tenho certeza que o nosso primeiro dia de aula vai ser demais! — começou a seguir Dipper, que andava para fora da casa, tentando escutar o que Mabel dizia. — Imagina só: eu andando pelos corredores e, do nada, esbarro no garoto dos meus sonhos e derrubou todos os meus livros, aí ele me ajuda e nós nos apaixonamos. Provavelmente vai ser assim. — sorriu.

— Provavelmente você vai se arrepender de ter imaginado seu dia assim. — brincou, e a outra revirou os olhos.

— Aposto dois dólares que não!

— Fechado!

Mabel ficou falando sobre tudo o que queria que acontecesse na escola — assistia muitos filmes de comédia romântica, e como acontecia a mesma coisa em todos eles, colocara na cabeça que era assim na vida real —, e Dipper fingia que escutava. Depois de poucos minutos, chegaram no ambiente cheio de adolescentes falando alto e compartilhando memes sobre o fim das férias nas mídias sociais — também conhecido como “escola” —, o que fez os irmãos pararem de conversar por algum tempo, e logo se separaram para se encontrarem com seus amigos.

Sempre estudavam na mesma classe, e Dipper iria se aproveitar disso para ver que as suposições da irmã não aconteceriam, mesmo que ela fosse tentar fazer de tudo para se tornarem realidade.

Um tempo se passou — para ser mais específico, vinte minutos —, e o sinal tocou. Todos os estudantes começaram a andar pelos corredores estreitos, a fim de chegarem nas salas de aulas. Enquanto caminhava pelo lugar, a Pines observava atentamente todos os seus possíveis colegas de classe, procurando por algum garoto que pudesse ser o seu  _ “crush dos filmes coreanos” _ .

Depois de duas horas, os alunos estavam de volta àquele ambiente, indo ao refeitório para o intervalo que começara a pouco. Dipper encarava Mabel com um sorriso, pois a garota estava com alguns livros para, tecnicamente, guardar em seu armário. Confiante, ergueu a cabeça e começou a andar, até se ver caindo e derrubando tudo o que tinha em mãos.

— Ai, me desculpe! Sou muito desastrada! — começou seu plano.

— Desastrada? Imagina! — o garoto disse, o que fez-a franzir a sobrancelha, reconhecendo a voz que ouvira. — Quer ajuda?

Olhou-o de cima a baixo. O uniforme escolar estava milimetricamente arrumado, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam junto de seu sorriso encantador; e seu cabelo, por mais que estivesse levemente bagunçado, era lindo e… branco?

— Gideão?! — logo percebeu o erro que havia cometido, levantando-se rapidamente. Ouviu uma risada baixa do irmão, tentando ignorá-la.

— Oh! Sabia que conhecia esse olhar de algum lugar! — sorriu — Só podia ser a belíssima Mabel Pines!

— Uh… certo! Achei muito legal nos encontrarmos de novo, mas… — olhou para o irmão, puxando-o pelo braço e começando a correr. — Temos que ir, até mais!

Os dois se afastaram do Gleeful e, enquanto isso, Dipper não conseguia parar de gargalhar. Quando chegaram no refeitório, pegaram o almoço e sentaram-se em uma das mesas.

Muitas pessoas aproveitavam o intervalo para conversar com seus amigos, mexer no celular ou, simplesmente, relaxar enquanto estavam fora do horário de aulas. De qualquer forma, procuravam a melhor forma para poderem se divertir.

A garota sorriu. Mesmo que não tivesse esbarrado no garoto dos seus sonhos, seu primeiro dia ainda seria como em uma comédia romântica, então iria continuar com seu plano. Pegou um sanduíche e, após suspirar, gritou:

— GUERRA DE COMIDA! — jogou o pão na pessoa que estava à sua frente, atraindo todos os olhares e risadas — Digo…

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e ao se virar, viu a diretora do colégio.

— Mabel Pines, por favor, venha à minha sala. — encarou-a com uma expressão séria.

Se levantou, seguindo a mulher.

  * ••



—  _ Advertência? _ Você recebeu uma  _ advertência _ ? — Dipper perguntou enquanto abria a porta da casa.

— Sim. Ela disse que isso só acontece nos filmes, e que nunca deve ser repetido na vida real. — revirou os olhos, e ao olhar a face do irmão, viu que ele segurava o riso. — Fala sério!

— Lembra que você tá me devendo dois dólares. — ela suspirou.

— Ainda tem isso também.

Entraram na casa, cansados. Seus pais estavam assistindo um programa de tv, e ao perceberem que os dois já haviam chegado, fizeram a típica pergunta:

— Como foi o primeiro dia de aula? — Dipper olhou para a irmã, esperando que ela fosse a primeira a responder.

— Eu quero mudar de escola.


End file.
